My Only Wish
by Ruhi Nikki
Summary: Ruhi's only wish was to have someone to love her more than anything else in the world. Toma, an exchange student from China fell in love with Ruhi. Both having trouble confessing their love. In the end, they live happy ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**My Only Wish**

_**Chapter 1 – Is this 'love'?  
**_

One calm night, Ruhi was dreaming of her grandmother. She was dreaming of her childhood times when she was always with her grandmother who loves to tell her bedtime fairy-tale stories that she loved to hear. Ruhi smiled with tears rolling down her cheek when her grandma said," Now, now Ruhi. Every princess in the world will always have a charming prince riding on a white horse waiting for their future bride with a beautiful smile…. Just like your favourite Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora…" Young Ruhi was so happy and amazed hearing them, "Oh wow, really Grandma?''. It was the moment that she spent with her grandma which it will forever be in her heart.

Suddenly, her alarm clock rang woke her cat up, Karupin. His fur all spiked up and hisses Ruhi's alarm clock. Then, he slowly calmed down and tries to wake Ruhi up. Ruhi started to yawn and stretch her body a little and switch off her alarm clock. She smiled at Karupin and pats him, "Good morning, Karupin..." then headed for a nice shower while the cat continued his nap. After a nice shower, she dressed in her uniform, opened her window to air the room and tidy her bed. Before running out of her room, she checked herself in the mirror for the final touch. She combed her back hair then scribbled her front hair with her hand to finish the messy-clean look of hers.

While Ruhi was downstairs, she saw Touya was seated already and reading newspaper while her mother and father busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast together. Touya heard her coming saying "Hey monster, good morning..." with his sinister smile as always towards Ruhi. As usual, Ruhi responded madly, "Who's the monster? Anyway good morning!" she growled. Not long after that, Ruhi's mother and father came out from the kitchen together with breakfast then smiles at the two of them, "Morning you two...". So, the two of them answered, "Morning mom and dad." Breakfast was served so everyone dig in right after a short prayer of thanks for the food prepared.

After breakfast, the father left for work after he pats Ruhi's head, Touya's shoulder and kisses mother then hopped into his car. Touya left too soon after their father did because he has cleaning duties before classes starts. Ruhi hugged her mother before leaving to school after she helped her cleaning the dishes. It was a beautiful breeze as Ruhi skates down the roadside. After a left turn to the garden, she meets up with Satsuki and Akemi waiting for her.

"Satsuki! Akemi! Good morning!" Ruhi waved happily to them as she skates towards them.

"Ruhi, good morning", said Satsuki with a smile.

"Yo..." responded Akemi coldly (...but Ruhi used to her cold behaviour) as she glared at her for a minute.

They three of them head for school together, Ruhi with her roller blades, Satsuki with her bicycle and Akemi with her skateboard. After a short humming coming from Satsuki, she seems to just remember something.

"Hey, girls… wanna see lots of stars tonight up the hill?"

"Stars?" I blinked of disbelieve.

"Oh..?" responded Akemi.

"It's gonna be fun trust me." She smiled and cycled ahead of Ruhi and Akemi while they stared at each other for a few second of puzzleness.

Not long after that, they have reached school. Satsuki parked her bicycle at the bicycle and motorcycle stand then joined Ruhi and Akemi at the shoes locker area. They changed their shoes and headed for class. At the hall outside of the staff offices, Ruhi overheard her room teacher, Miss Kazami was talking to someone. It sounded like she is welcoming someone. Ruhi gave a slight peek to Miss Kazami's desk and accidentally looked straight into a male student's eyes. Suddenly, Ruhi felt something deep inside together with a sudden fast-beat of her heart. She entered her class shyly. Akemi and Satsuki stared at Ruhi blushy red. They have no idea what happened to her and just shrugged away to their seats. Ruhi was well seated then starred out the window with a long sighed. She started to think about what her grandmother said as she glared the clear blue sky, "_Grandma, what am I feeling now? I have no clue. It feels like I can't breath for a split seconds and the image of the boy in my head while I was starring right into his eyes, it's like I saw myself in his calm and sad eyes. Is this love_? I have no idea at all...''

After the classmates had done some cleaning, everyone was well seated waiting for the home room teacher to come in. When the clock strikes 8.30 a.m, the bell rang signaling that the class is about to start. At about two minutes later, Miss Kazami entered the room then started to write a name on the chalkboard, _Toma Lee Kiong. _Everyone in the class was curious and astonished to know what is going on. Miss Kazami looked towards the class with a warm smile saying, " Good morning, everyone. Today, we have an exchange student from China. Please come in Toma. " She looked towards the door. A male student entered the room faced-down then stood still beside Miss Kazami facing the class and bow. Ruhi changed her focus to the new student and started feeling weird again. "Everyone this is Toma Ling from China. From today onwards he will be in this class." Miss Kazami introduced him. Toma stood up again and spoke, "Please to meet all of you." Toma started to examine a class like he was looking for someone. "_Where is she? Is she here?_" Suddenly, his eyes met Ruhi's both of them started to feel the heartbeat that beats as one. "_There she is.._ " As if they could hear each others heartbeat from a distance. " _Toma._." Ruhi started to think about him and blushes deep red. They starred at each other awhile blushing.

Then, Miss Kazami showed him the seat in front of Satsuki which is empty that he could take. Toma went to take his seat. As he was about to seat down, he glanced over to Ruhi again this time with a sad expression. Both in their mind was wondering, "_ Is this love_?" .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Or Like? Which is it?

They still stare at each other for a moment. Then Miss Kazami said, "Okay class is about start everyone please settles down," while she took her book out from her bag. Ruhi snapped out from staring at Toma and looked down to her desk embarrassed. Toma as well after he sat down. Suddenly, Akemi threw a paper plane at the back of Ruhi's head.

"Ow… what?'' she groan silently and looked behind her facing Akemi with a disturbed expression.

"What's wrong Ruhi?" Satsuki asked in a whisper beside Ruhi since they sat side by side and Akemi is just behind Satsuki. Akemi just stares at Ruhi.

"Well… I'm not pretty sure…" She sighed as she looked down embarrassed twiddling her fingers.

"We talk later after class?" Satsuki suggested.

"Sure... I guess… "Ruhi felt really not in the mood to explain something uncertain if her feeling is it really love or just feeling a like to see him or just a fan kind of thing people do on television with celebrities.

When clock strikes noon, the bell rang signifies it is lunch time. The cafeteria is always a battlefield during this time. As usual, Satsuki, Ruhi and Akemi dashed to the cafeteria and bought lots of food then picnic on the roof.

"So Ruhi what's up with you recently?" Satsuki was curious and worried as she was getting a bite from the chocolate rice bun she was having.

"Well… to tell you the truth ... I'm not very sure..." Ruhi looked down blushing.

"You are blushing, Ruhi… "Akemi responded coldly as always.

"Ruhi... are you... "Satsuki was making a wild guess.

"I... What?" Ruhi slowly turned to face Satsuki slowly.

"You liked Lee don't you?" Akemi stared coldly into my eyes.

"Uhm... I don't know…" Ruhi blushes even deeper red.

"It's love…" Satsuki added.

"How can you differentiate 'love' and 'like'?" Ruhi sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Like is when someone just feels happy being around you that's it more like us. Well, to put it simple… 'like' is like feeling good inside with someone else's presents…." Akemi answered.

"Love however… more to personal emotions towards someone. You can feel that it is love when your heartbeats faster than normal when you see someone. It started when two eyes stared into each other and touch each other's hearts. A romantic feeling devours you and him. Then, the feeling grows stronger making both of you want each other. It's like meeting another part of your missing pieces of your life puzzle. When, both of you together it is like your world is completed… ahh it's so romantic… "Satsuki got lost in her fantasy while explaining to Ruhi what love is.

"Wow…. "Ruhi was amazed with Satsuki's explanation about what love is. Suddenly, Ruhi felt something calling her. She stood up and walked towards the end of the rooftop and looked down to the tennis court area. There was someone standing there looking up. It was Toma looking at me straight in the eyes again with his sad eyes and slightly blushing. This made Ruhi blushes too when starring back at him.

"Looks like Ruhi fell in love for the first time..." Akemi stood beside Ruhi on the left and looked down at Toma staring at Ruhi.

"I believe so too… They are head over heels for each other…" Satsuki pats Ruhi shoulder.

"You guys… "Ruhi blushes even redder.

They headed back to class for the next session of school. In class, Toma approaches Ruhi's desk. Ruhi was shocked and blushed looking at Toma. Toma was blushing too and said, "Hi, I'm Toma Lee from Beijing, China. Please to meet you," while he offer a hand shake. Ruhi stood up quickly and shakes his hand, "I'm Ruhi Mikage. It's nice to meet you too." Akemi and Satsuki smiled watching them. Ruhi and Toma started to talk little by little. They felt comfortable talking with each other. Ruhi never felt this kind of happiness before talking to a guy. Ruhi wished they could stay like that forever._  
_

After the afternoon classes had ended, it's curriculum activities time. Ruhi, Akemi and Satsuki took different clubs activities. Ruhi plays basketball. Akemi plays soccer and Satsuki playing a violin in the music club. No one knows their secret yet. Ruhi, Akemi and Satsuki are in a band called the Sugar Babes together with Keiko Himura from All-Girls prep school. They practiced together during the weekend mostly unless they have concert coming up. People don't know they are the rock band member since they know to hide their identities through make-ups wigs and many more.

After curriculum activities are over, everyone headed home. "Hey Ruhi don't forget tonight. We'll meet at the playground opposite Jiyu Bank building at 9pm..." Satsuki reminded. "Okay..." Ruhi replied after they headed to different direction home. As Ruhi skates back home, she stared up in the sky smiling with tears rollling down her cheeks, "_Oh grandma I wished you could see me right now… My heart is accelerating with this new feeling I have. Oh Toma I think I'm slowly falling for you…I think I love you"._


End file.
